1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for detecting potentially fraudulent use of a minor's identity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Identity theft is the act of using someone's personal information—such as an account number, driver's license, health insurance card or Social Security number—and using the assumed identity to commit fraud or theft. Identity theft is one of the fastest growing crimes in the nation. In 2007, the Federal Trade Commission estimated that as many as 9 million Americans have their identities stolen each year. Identity thieves may rent an apartment, obtain a credit card, clone your ATM or debit cards and make electronic withdrawals in your name, take out major loans in your name and not pay off the debtor, establish a telephone account in your name, as well as a number of other fraudulent activities. You may not find out about the theft until you review your credit report or a credit card statement and notice charges you didn't make—or until a debt collector contacts you.
Children, including infants, toddlers, youngsters, and teens comprise one of the fastest-growing segments of identity theft victims. For young victims, the damage can be even more devastating than for their adults. Children may be particularly targeted by identity thieves because they typically have clean credit records, making it easy for the criminal to create new accounts. Additionally, because most parents (or other legal guardians) don't check to see if their child has a credit record, the crime can go undetected for years causing many child identity thefts to remain undiscovered until the youngster apples for a driver's license or first job. Thus, systems and methods for monitoring the misuse of a child's identity are desired.